


Trapped in the Closet - DenNor

by Kapdixo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Norway: Shitshitshit he was taking out lube oh godFinland: He what?Finland: Oh god, seriously? Just run!Norway: Are you crazy?! Who knows what he'll do?Finland: Norway, I don't want you scarred for life!OrNorway is trapped in a closet while Denmark masturbates nearby. In front of him.





	Trapped in the Closet - DenNor

It had to be in here somewhere.

Norway growled as he pushed the door open to Denmark's room, hit with the scent of something he couldn't quite place. It was good, at least. He knew that idiot stole his hair clip, but where did he hide it? He lifted his pillows and checked under the sheets, then under the bed itself. Then he eyed the small bedside table. Of course, it had to be there. He took one step towards it before he heard someone coming. 

"Dammit." Norway ducked into the closet and slid the door shut behind him. He found himself sitting on a small pile of clothes as the stupid Dane himself strolled in like he owned the place.

"Wow, what a day!" Denmark stretched his arms over his head, a few bones cracking. "I wonder where Norge is?"

Norway grumbled to himself, then pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted frantically.

_Norway: Finland, help._

He stared at the screen and waited. Three dots popped up to indicate he was typing.

_Finland: What's wrong, Norway?_  
_Norway: I was looking for my hair clip in the stupid Dane's room. I know he took it and hid it._  
_Finland: Rude of him. Then what?_

Norway huffed, feeling embarrassed. This was a stupid situation to be in.

_Norway: I heard him coming so now I'm hiding in the closet.  
Finland: But why are you hiding?_

He pursed his lips. He had a point, he wasn't afraid of some loudmouth. But he remembered what happened when Iceland came in and moved something out of place. That wasn't pretty.

_Norway: I panicked, okay? And he doesn't like people in here._  
_Finland: I understand now._  
_Norway: I need you to distract him long enough so I can leave._  
_Finland: I'll shoot him a text asking him to help me with something!_  
_Norway: I owe you big time._

Norway peered through a crack in the door, watching the phone on Denmark's bed. The screen didn't light up even once. He sighed, frustrated.

_Norway: Well?_  
_Finland: My message went to green text, so I suppose he shut off his phone._  
_Norway: Why the hell would he do that? He always has it on._  
_Finland: I don't know. Should I knock instead?_

A rustling noise came from the other side, followed by a very soft thud. 

_Norway: Hang on I think he's changing his clothes, let me look.  
Finland: Alright._

Norway looked again, rolling his eyes. Denmark had taken off his shirt and thrown it in a heap on the floor. He pretended he wasn't checking him out, his body still fit from the Viking days. Really fit.

_Norway: Yeah he's taking off his clothes, I'd wait until he was dressed again._  
_Finland: I think that's a good idea!_  
_Norway: Wait._

He watched as the other country sat on the edge of his bed, only in his boxers. He picked up his phone and gently tossed it on top of the pile of clothes. What in the world?

_Norway: He's just sitting on his bed. Why isn't he getting clothes?  
Finland: Is he turning in for the night?_

Norway checked the clock. 9:43 P.M.

_Norway: Kind of early for him._  
_Finland: You're right, it is early._  
_Norway: What the fuck is he doing? He's just sitting there!_  
_Finland: Maybe you should make a run for it?_

He was about to respond when he heard the sound of a drawer sliding open. The bedside one. He looked through the crack again before going back to the phone.

_Norway: He's reaching into that bedside drawer of his.  
Finland: The one Sweden had to help him assemble? That was so hilarious! Do we still have that video?_

Norway huffed out a laugh at the memory, which immediately stopped once he saw the small bottle Denmark was holding. His breath died in his throat. No.

_Norway: Oh._  
_Finland: What?_  
_Norway: Oh shit._  
_Finland: Did he see you? What was in the drawer?_  
_Norway: Shitshitshit he was taking out lube oh god_  
_Finland: He what?_  
_Finland: Oh god, seriously? Just run!_  
_Norway: Are you crazy?! Who knows what he'll do?_  
_Finland: Norway, I don't want you scarred for life!_

Denmark squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his hand, then reached inside his boxers. His head slowly tilted back, a few loose hairs coming free and falling in his face. Fuck, that was attractive.

_Norway: I just won't look. I'll just close the door and be quiet.  
Finland: Fine, I guess that works._

Why wasn't he closing it?

_Norway: Maybe if you knock on the door now he'll get himself decent and leave.  
Finland: Just say the word and I'll do it._

"Oh." The soft noise came from Denmark's parted lips. His hand moved in his underwear, crinkling it slightly. "Oh, god." 

_Norway: Fuck._  
_Finland: What now?_  
_Norway: I can't cover my ears and text you at the same time. I can hear him._  
_Finland: Gross!_

That wasn't quite the word Norway would use.

_Norway: Yeah, I guess.  
Finland: You guess?_

"Lukas."

Norway gasped quietly, fumbling with his phone.

_Norway: Finland_  
_Norway: Oh my god Finland_  
_Finland: What now?_  
_Norway: I think he said my name._  
_Finland: Ew! Maybe you misheard him!_

"Lukas." It came out as a breathy whine.

_Norway: No, he said it again. Let me just look for a second._

Denmark finally pushed his boxers down to his knees, exposing his beautiful cock. Then the underwear slipped all the way off and pooled out on the floor. Norway covered his mouth and shivered as he watched the older man pleasure himself, then felt a tightness in his own pants. It ached so badly. He glanced between his crotch and the phone until he couldn't take it anymore.

_Finland: Norway?_  
_Norway: Um I gotta go Fin I'll uh talk to you later okay_  
_Finland: OH MY GOD_

The phone was tossed aside carelessly as Norway scrambled to get his pants off at record speed, then he gripped his cock firmly. "Shit." He couldn't remember the last time he'd touched himself, or even felt this aroused. Maybe never. He had a nagging feeling that he should probably be ashamed, disgusted with himself for doing such a thing, but he didn't care. He stroked up and down slowly, pressing his thumb over the slit. "Oh, shit."

"Mmm, so good for me." Denmark's voice lowered and grew husky. "Oh, oh my god. Don't stop, please don't stop."

"Matthias." He bit his lip to contain a moan as he opened the door further. "Oh, Matthias. Please, please." He moved his hand and thrust his hips faster, trying not to sob from his obvious want. "Fuck, oh, fuck."

"Ah, yes." Precome leaked out of the head of Denmark's cock, which he slicked up and down to use as more lubricant. "You're so good, keep doing what you're doing. Show me how much you want me."

"I want you so bad." Norway pretended he could hear him. "What are you going to, mmm, do with me?"

"How did you get this good, babe? Shit, shit." His breathing turned slightly labored as he moved faster. "Oh, oh! Lukas, don't stop!"

"I got you." Norway's legs shook and his toes curled, then he stopped. "Fuck." He tried to keep it a secret that he was into edging, something he had been successful at. From the looks of it, Denmark was into it too.

"Wait, I don't want to come yet." Denmark smirked in the most attractive way he could. "I want you to do it with me. Will you?"

"Yes." He slowly resumed stroking himself, lust almost enveloping his whole body. "Please, keep talking."

"Should I fuck you?" He sounded teasy. "Should I make you beg for it first, on your knees? Should I be nice and give you what you need? Would you like that?"

Norway cried out a strangled, "Matthias!" before he could stop himself. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and squeaked. There's no way he hadn't heard that. He was so dead. 

"Norge?" Denmark called. "I know you're in there. Come on out."

"Dammit." He slowly picked up his underwear and tried to put them on.

"Now." His tone was firm.

Norway dropped them, then slowly slid the door open. "Hi." He stuck his head out. Really, hi? Was that the best he could come up with?

Denmark just laughed. "Hi, yourself. Come over here." He beckoned him with his hand when he didn't move. "Come on, I want to talk."

He slowly made his way over, allowing himself to be set down on the bed. "Listen, I'm-"

"Heh." He looked him up and down, then whistled approvingly. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Mmph." Norway covered his throbbing erection with his hands.

"Don't go shy on me now." Denmark gently moved them away and put them at his sides. "Were you getting off from me getting off?"

"I-I panicked when you came in here," he gurgled weakly. "Then you went and did...that. I'm sorry. Just let me leave." Tears of shame pricked in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't think so, Norge." He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him backwards with a squeal.

"Idiot!" Norway landed on top of him, feeling his length press against his leg. "What did you do that for?!"

"You want me, and I want you. I think you know why I did that." Denmark playfully nipped at his neck, looking satisfied at the squeak it earned him.

"Yeah, right. Who'd want you, anyways?" He squeaked again at the second nip. "Stop that!"

"Hmm? Do you want me to?" He sat up and turned him around to face him. "I guess if you really don't want this you can leave. I'm not going to force you." He looked at him so lovingly, stroking his cheek. "It's up to you."

"I..." Norway just shook his head and smashed their lips together in lieu of an answer. It was sloppy at best, but still full of passion. Denmark slipped his tongue in, Norway eagerly letting him. He nibbled and explored and tasted before they both pulled away with bruised lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Denmark went for his neck again, biting hard. He smirked against the pale skin as the owner moaned loudly. "You sensitive here?" He bit down harder.

"Apparently!" He tilted his head to one side to provide better access, then got reduced to a squirming mess. "Please," he panted. "Please, please, please!"

"What do you want me to do?" He flinched a bit when he saw he had drawn a small amount of blood. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." He licked the wound apologetically.

"Yes, I'm okay! Just please give me more!" Norway whined and cooed at the gentle kisses placed across his jawline, smiling just a bit. "This feels so nice."

"You sound like a virgin," Denmark laughed. No answer. "Holy shit, are you serious?"

"You know I never talk with people. Or interact with them." His cheeks flushed a rose color.

"Aw, you're a little loner." He slowly placed a firm hand on his chest. "We don't have to do that tonight, we can just do something else. Can I touch you?"

"Okay." Norway bit his lip as his hand trailed down at a snail's pace. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe a little bit." Denmark gently pinched one of his nipples with one hand and took him in the other. "You react well to this?"

"Yeeeeeees." His eyes fluttered open and shut, just the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his pretty pink lips. "Matthias."

"I love it when you say my name." He pumped a bit faster, running a thumb across his lips. "You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now, babe. So hot."

"Matthias." Norway arched his back a bit and moaned loudly, trying to keep it in. "Sorry."

"No, I want to hear you. Don't be sorry." Denmark bit his throat harshly as he thrust up into his hand. "You're good, you're so good. You need to see your face sometime, let's do this in front of a mirror."

"Oh, oh!" He shakily reached out a hand to return the favor a bit clumsily, but it was the thought that counted, right? "I can't last much longer, I'm sorry!"

"Well then." He took his hand away and grinned. "Can't have that, can we?" 

"Dammit!" Norway groaned. "Fine, okay. Then I'll just do this." He took his hand back too. 

"I suppose that's only fair." Denmark licked his cheek. "I love you, Lukas."

"Fuck," he breathed. "I love you too." 

"Good." He was able to edge him three more times before it became too much to handle anymore.

"MATTHIAS!" Norway cried out sharply, thick streams of come spurting from his cock.

"Fuck!" Denmark followed shortly after, gathering the exhausted man in his arms. "I got you, baby, I got you. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." He reached out and touched his sweaty forehead. His hair had fallen in his face after freeing itself from his hair gel. It was a good look for him. "I probably look like a mess."

"No way, you're pretty." He licked the come off his hand, which earned himself a glare. "What?"

"That's disgusting," Norway snorted.

"Yeah?" Denmark tried to kiss him, laughing as he scrambled away. "Okay, I'll stop." He took his hair clip out from the drawer and put it back in place. "Here you go."

"You better." He glanced at the door leading to the hall. "Thanks, you stupid Dane. We should get cleaned up."

"That's probably a good idea." He ruffled his hair affectionately before turning the knob.

Finland's death glare at them the following morning was still completely worth it.


End file.
